1. Technical Field
This invention relates to systems and methods for pattern matching and, more particularly, to a system and method for matching a set of detected points to a set of reference points in real time.
2. Discussion
Pattern, or constellation, matching problems arise in a variety of settings. One example of a pattern matching problem is in radar seeker systems in which detected points in a scene form a known pattern or constellation of points. The problem then is to match a new set of detected points to the known constellation. Similar problems exist with infrared seeker systems and also in systems for recognizing patterns in visual images. In a typical pattern matching problem, a known pattern or set of points are established. An attempt is then made to match a new set of data to the reference pattern. One conventional approach to solving pattern matching problems involves complex scene recognition algorithms. These algorithms are typically very time consuming to develop, often require special processors, and may not be fast enough for real-time application. Other approaches to pattern matching use a human at some point in the loop. This creates problems in speed, reliability, etc.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system for constellation matching which can be implemented in real time. In addition, it would be desirable to have a pattern matcher which minimizes the amount of processing necessary and avoids the need for special purpose hardware. This would permit the use of conventional processors already installed in existing systems or vehicles.